


A Light In The Dark

by rainbowcows13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coma, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV: Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcows13/pseuds/rainbowcows13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told me that it would be best to write a journal about what happened. So, here’s the story of the time I was in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea to have one of my OTP in a coma has been in my head for months, I just couldn't figure out how to write it, who to put in the coma, whose POV it would be, and how I would explain that it would happen. I think I finally figured out a way to do it, though, so here you go. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

We had got a call that Dr. Doom was attacking the city again that morning. The Fantastic Four would have taken care of it, but they were studying dinosaurs in the Paleolithic Age for the next week, so the job was left to the Avengers. After everyone got suited up, it was time to take care of the problem once again. 

An hour into the fight and everything looked to be going well. Iron Man was flying throughout the sky trying to take advantage of Doom and helping out whenever someone got into trouble, Thor was in the middle of sending Mjolnir through a group of oncoming Doombots, Hawkeye and Black Widow were tag-teaming a group of Doombots who were tearing through Central Park, Hulk was, as usual, smashing anything that came near him, and I was in the middle of fighting a hoard of Doombots who were rampaging through Times Square. It wasn't too hard to distract them from what they were doing and destroy them all.

I surveyed the area and didn't see anymore coming, so I asked the team if any of them needed extra assistance. Iron Man said that he was all good and as usual threw in one of those annoying pet names that I can't stand at the end of what he'd said, Black Widow and Hawkeye said that they were one their last Doombot, Thor said that he had found a group roaming around near the Museum of Natural History but was all good, and I didn't even ask Hulk because I knew he had it all under control. I decided to start heading toward the Baxter Building which was where Doom was at currently. At least, that's what Iron Man had been telling me through the comm unit.

I was about to call Iron Man so he could take me over to Doom, until I heard Hulk roar past me and smash into one of the nearby buildings. I turned around in time to see a Doombot take advantage of me standing there, knock the shield out of my hand, and throw me to the ground. Everything went dark.

All of a sudden, I heard Iron Man yell into the comm that I was down to the others and then heard him trying to call me to see if I was okay. I tried to move to get up and open my eyes, but couldn't. I then thought that maybe something heavy was on top of me, so I tried to speak so I could at least tell the team that I was alright, but my mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't feel anything, all I could do was hear what was going on around me. I started to freak out, this had happened before, only I couldn't do anything last time. I ruled out the thought that I was dead, I don't think that I would be able to hear if I was. All I could think about was, how long will it last? Will I be out for another seventy years? I don't think I could go through that again, I had just gotten used to this time period, at least enough to get by. I don't think I could handle losing everyone again. 

I suddenly heard the sound of Iron Man's repulsors coming closer and then the thud of his suit hitting the ground a few yards away. I heard him call my name and then curse out loud. I then heard his suit move and bend and the next thing I knew, I could hear air whizzing past as I guessed that I was being taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical. 

I heard the boots of the suit hit the metal of the Helicarrier and then Tony's breathing as the mask of the Iron Man suit went back. As I heard the sound of a door close, I figured that we had gotten inside. I heard Fury tell Tony that there was an immediate debrief as soon as he finished bringing me to medical. Tony told him to fuck off and kept going. Another door opened and closed, and I heard the team as at the same time if I was okay. Tony ignored them and I then heard the sound of sheets moving and then Tony's boots moving away while the sound of a few different pairs of boots came near me. I heard the sound of the curtain close around the cot and a doctor tell the team to come back in a few hours when they had an idea of what was going on. 

The next two hours were hell as I tried to figure out what was going on by what the doctors were saying. I really wish at least one of the team had stayed, only because i would have felt more comfortable if one of them were at least talking. I didn't know any of the medical team, and felt very uncomfortable not being to do anything and not knowing anything about them. I had talked to them once, but I never had to stay in medical long, so there was really no point in having to know them. Finally, I heard the door to medical open and then heard Natasha ask one of the doctors if they had figured out what was wrong. They told her that I was in a coma, and weren't sure when I would be out of it. She asked them if they had an idea if the serum would do anything to help, but again they said that they didn't know. They did say that they were going to move me into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's trusted hospitals, though, because they didn't have the equipment there to last if I didn't wake up for a while. Natasha just made a small grunt of acknowledgement and then asked if she could have a moment alone. I then heard the doctors leave the room.

"Hey, Steve", she said to me, "I ended up being the one to come see you because, Clint and Bruce are in a different part of medical, Clint broke his arm, and Bruce is the one right now fixing it because Clint doesn't trust any of the doctors. You know how he is", she said with a small chuckle, "Thor went to go help clean up the city and Tony can't be reached right now, but I'm pretty sure he is in his workshop fixing the armor and sulking, probably asking himself why he didn't get to you sooner. So, that left me and I'm pretty sure you would come and tell one of the others if they were in a coma about what's going on, so that's the reason why I came. I can't stay for long though, because we ended up losing Doom and I've got to go look to see if we have any leads as to why he was here. Hopefully, you'll be out of this soon and you'll be okay. Take care", she said to me and then I heard the chair she was sitting on move and her boots quietly leave the room. 

I'm glad the rest of the team is okay, but I really wish I was up to see if Tony really was sulking. I hate it when he does that and I hope Pepper can get him to at least see that I'm alright. The sad part was that she didn't make him realize today, because I never heard him come in.


	2. Day 2

On the second day, I was transferred over to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's hospitals. When we got there I could hear the doctors hooking me up to various machines and doing what they needed to do in order to keep me at least hydrated and fed. The heart rate monitor was annoying at first, but it was better than not being able to hear anything.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Pepper all came in that morning. I was happy that they all decided to take time to come see me, but I was disappointed at the same time. Pepper hadn't brought Tony with her. I knew that I shouldn't have been so annoyed about it, because I knew how Tony was and I also knew that he hated even going near a hospital, but he's my friend and I would've done the same for him.

"Hello, Steve", Natasha says and I hear the chair to my right move as she sits down. I really wish I could talk and greet her back, but instead I send an empty hello through my mind. "We've got a few leads on Doom and we found out that he had stolen some important documents from the Baxter Building, they had to deal with one of Reed's designs. We're not exactly sure as to what the documents deal with and we're not going to know until the Fantastic Four come back next week. Hopefully you'll be awake so you can see for yourself, but if not I'll definitely let you know", she said and once again I heard the chair shift.

"Do I really have to talk to him", I heard Clint whine as he sat down and I ended up chuckling in my head, "He probably can't even hear us."

"Yes", I heard Natasha say sternly.

Clint makes a sound that sounds like a cross between a grunt and a mumble of something else. "Hey, Captain. I'm sure Natasha told you about my arm. Yeah, that was a little bit of a fiasco. Bruce ended up having to fix it and Fury got pissed because he doesn't get why I don't trust his medical team. Whatever, he'll get over it. That's pretty much it from me. Anyone else?"

"I would like to talk to him", I heard Pepper say, "Privately, if you don't mind." I heard Natasha shuffle everyone else out of the room and then heard Pepper begin to speak, "I'm sorry about what happened, Steve. You'll be up and about soon. Tony is still in his lab and is refusing to eat. How do you do it? You always seem to get him out of there. I'm his freaking girlfriend and he won't listen to me at all. He's not drinking though; I thought you'd like to hear that. I'm going to try and get him to come and see you today. At least, it'll let him see that you're going to be okay. That's all I wanted to tell you though, and if Tony doesn't come see you today, I'm dragging him by his ear all the way here. Take care, Steve, and hopefully I'll see you soon."

I then heard the chair move away from the bed, Pepper's high heels softly click on the floor, and then the door open and close.

I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that Tony wouldn't eat, but I was extremely relieved to know that he wasn't drinking. He had just gotten over that a few months ago, and everyone was afraid that he would go back if something bad happened that affected him. 

\--------------------

The next few hours, I think it was a few hours, went by fairly slow. The doctors came in every once in a while to check all of my vitals and to see if I had moved at all. Sadly, I hadn't.

I was focusing on all of the things I could hear, when I heard the door to my room open again, someone sit in the chair, and a heavy sigh escape from their mouth.

"Hey Steve", I heard them say and immediately recognized Tony's voice. I could tell that he was tired, and was pretty sure that his eyes had pretty heavy bags under them. "I'm sorry about what happened. I just want you to know that I was trying to not see you, I had a few repairs to make on the suit and when I heard that you were in a coma, I had J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up everything there was to know about comas. I know that there is a chance that you can actually hear me right now, I know that you could wake up right now or possibly never, I know that you can't move at all, and I'm really sorry. I keep being told that it wasn't my fault, but I feel like it was because nobody had your back and I was the fastest one to get to you. I'm sure Pepper told you that I haven't been drinking, she's really excited about that and I'm sure that somewhere in there you are too. I don't see the need to anymore, it's not like it's going to make you suddenly wake up and start moving." Tony's stomach suddenly grumbled and I started laughing inside my head as Tony made a soft chuckle. "Oh yeah, and I haven't eaten yet either", Tony said, "I hope you don't mind if I step out for a little bit. I'm definitely not eating this cardboard-tasting shit. I'm going to get a nice hamburger or something and then I'll be right back. You just, uh, wait here", Tony then left the room and I kind of felt a little depressed when the door closed behind him.

\--------------------

Tony came back into the room, about 10 minutes later, I knew the exact time because I had counted every second. Well, I counted to sixty 10 times. My first thought was, "wow he got food fast", but then I remembered that he's Tony Stark and probably was able to skip to the front of the line of whatever place he went to.

"I'm back", Tony said as he closed the door behind him, "I figured I might as well just stay here because Pepper is out at a meeting and if I return to the tower, she'll end up calling me in for it. I would rather sit with you, who can't speak at all, than listen to those old windbags complain about finances and stocks. Anyway, I went down to that burger place that the team usually goes to for lunch after battles. I just ate on the way though, because I figured you wouldn't want to listen to me chomping on a burger that you don't have the luxury of enjoying", he said to me. He was right though, I really did want a hamburger, well really I just wanted to be able to physically eat something.

"God, how do you stand it in here", he asked, "It's so fucking quiet except for that damn heart monitor. That's it, next time I'm bringing in a radio full of music from different time periods, might as well catch up while you're stuck here, right?" I realized that Tony had paused, expecting a response. I then heard him shift on the chair he was sitting in. "Yeah, I think I'm going to do that. But until then", I then heard him get up from the chair and walk to the other side of the room, "I'm just going to leave the window open." It was nice to be able to hear the traffic, the wind blowing ever so gently, and the pigeons cooing outside than to listen to nothing but doctors going in and out. I wish I could at least smile and show Tony how much I appreciated him for doing that, but I think he knows, at least I hope, how much I hate silence.

Suddenly I heard a small "ding" come from where I presumed Tony was. "I'm sorry, Steve. Pepper just got out of the meeting and I have to go meet her. Supposedly, the team was invited to a gala and I seemed to have forgotten about it. I'm sorry you can't go, but I'm sure everyone will understand. Right now, S.H.I.E.L.D. is only saying that you're on some private mission in Austria. They just don't want the press to get all riled up because their Captain is suddenly in a coma again. I know you understand", Tony said and then walked across the room to the door. "See you tomorrow, Sleeping Beauty", he said and then closed the door. I don't care if he just gave me another stupid pet name, I was actually glad to hear one for once and to be able to hear from him, even if it was only for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing this chapter, I realized that this is more of a retelling than a journal, so I might end up changing some of the tags. Either way though, the story isn't going to change, so don't be worried. Thanks for reading and don't forget to provide some feedback, if you'd like. All questions and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Day 3

It was either really late at night or really early in the morning. I wasn't really sure, but I guessed it was the latter, because the hospital was extremely quiet. One of the doctors came in during the last time they were checking on me that night and closed the window. I kind of missed the sound of the city, especially when the hospital was dead silent. No pun intended.

I kind of got lost in my own thoughts during that time of silence. I thought about what would happen when I woke up, I thought about the team, I thought about the past, lastly, I thought about Tony. I've always had feelings for him. I would never admit them to him, though, for I knew about the reputation that he has. Also, I don't want to get hurt or hurt our friendship by telling my feelings and then having him reject them. At least in this state of unconsciousness, I can think about it right? I figured I might as well, even when the tiny voice in the back of my head kept saying not to, it was going to hurt having to go back to reality.

I was lost in thought about the way he looked, acted, and tried to fake things, thinking that nobody ever noticed, when the door to my room slowly creaked open and then closed. I immediately called out a "Hello?" but the word only echoed in my mind. Whoever came in slowly shuffled in, sat down in the chair, and then I heard a small thump on my bed, like their head was resting on it.

"Hi, Steve", the voice I recognized as Tony's call out and then be followed by a soft sniffle. Tony wasn't one to cry, but I could tell he had been doing it before he came.

"Before you ask, I overrode the security codes to get in here. I don't even care if I get into trouble for it. What are they going to do, throw me out?" I chuckled in my head. Of course, Tony overrode the security system.

"Anyway, I needed to talk to someone and you seem like the only one who'd actually listen, especially after tonight." I immediately heard the sadness in his voice and wished I could console him. "Pepper broke up with me. She's says that I'm, 'a selfish bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone else'. Yeah, I know, those are some pretty strong words coming from Pepper. I had a few drinks, got a little carried away, and I guess that was the last straw", I heard him pause, and figured that he was trying to hold back from crying. I was disappointed that he had begun what he had promised to stop, but there was nothing I could do.

"I told her I was sorry, I told her it wouldn't happen again, I told her that I loved her more than anything but she just said that it was the alcohol talking. Next thing I know, she's got all of her bags packed and being loaded into a car and she's telling me to go upstairs, clean myself up, and not call her. Oh, she also said that she'll still run the company but I'll have to find a new assistant. I don't know what to do, Steve. I called her once and instantly got her voicemail", Tony then began to softly cry, "I thought she was the one, Steve. I thought I would marry her and we would be happy together. I felt that she was the only one who understood me", Tony took a pregnant pause, trying to catch his breath from crying, and then going across the room for a tissue, blowing his nose and then sitting back down. I can't even tell you how much I just wanted to hug him and tell him that it was going to be okay.

"I hope you don't mind if I just stay here. It's probably the best idea I have right now. If I go back to the tower, I'll just drink myself into a fucking stupor and I really don't feel like seeing all of the empty space", I then heard Tony's head hit the bed again and then listened as he took a deep breath.

The next few minutes were silent as I listened to his breathing, which changed from short and hiccupy, to normal, and then deeper as he fell asleep. It was better than listening to nothing and I was probably enjoying this moment more than I probably should have been. It's hard to believe how many people were around you in the first place, until there are none there. At this moment in time, I believe that could go for both me and Tony. I wish I could at least put a hand on his shoulder or something just to show him that I had heard everything and to show him that I was there for him.

\--------------------

I listened to Tony's breathing the whole time he was sleeping. Yeah, I know that sounds creepy, but when that's the only sound in the room other than the heart monitor, you juts kind of focus on it. I had to admit that it was definitely better than hearing nothing at all. I've been through that, it wasn't fun.

He woke up slowly and his breathing got to its normal rhythm a few minutes after I heard him stir. The groan that came from him was actually kind of funny, probably because I knew two reasons as to why he made the sound. One, he probably had a killer hangover and two, he was sitting in a chair slouched over to lay on a small portion of the bed, his neck and back had to be hurting. 

"Ahh, fuck", I heard Tony say as his back made a loud popping sound. It was pretty gross sounding, but I bet it felt good. "Ugh, I need a fucking aspirin...and a massage. Oh god, Pepper is going to-", Tony suddenly stopped talking. I felt bad because that must have been a part of last night that he didn't want to remember and it came back anyway.

He sat back down in the chair. "Steve, did that really happen? Or was it just a bad dream?", he asked knowing that I wouldn't respond but not knowing that I already knew the answer, "Oh nevermind, I know what happened even though I would definitely not like to admit that I do."

Tony kind of sat for a second, probably trying to gain as many memories as he could from last night. I honestly felt terrible, especially because he would eventually have to go home and all of her stuff was probably still there.

"Maybe she called me back", Tony kind of mumbled to himself, "Maybe she changed her mind. That could happen, right? Maybe she just needed to sleep it off."

I heard Tony kind of shuffle for a moment, taking out his phone, and then heard him click a few buttons.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., did I get any calls last night?"

I then heard the British AI's voice fill the room, even though it was only coming from the speakers of Tony's phone. "You received two calls, one from Col. Rhodes and the other from Miss Potts. You also have a voicemail from both of them.

"Play the one from Pepper first", Tony practically demanded.

"Yes, sir", J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

I kind of wished that he wouldn't play the message out loud. I really didn't need to know, especially since Tony thought I didn't anyway.

"Tony", the message played out loud anyway, "I got your phone call. I guess I kind of figured you wouldn't have listened and do it anyway. I'm sorry about last night, but I really can't take it anymore. I know you were probably hoping that this was a call about me changing my mind, but it's not. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't linger over this. There is someone out there who will love you for you. I'm just sorry I couldn't be the one. Good luck, Tony."

The message ended and I heard Tony breathe out a ragged sigh, "I should have known she wouldn't be thinking it over. J.A.R.V.I.S, play the next message."

"As you wish", J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Tony, it's Rhodey. Pepper let me know about your break-up, sorry I can't be there to help you out, man." He's been in Afghanistan for the past six months. "But, uh, try not to do anything eccentric because of it. You know what happened the last time you did that and I'm in no mood to fight you again", Tony let out a small laugh, "Just remember, there are other fish in the sea and you'll find someone. Either that, or they'll find you. See you soon, Tony."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Knowing me, I would run into the person I'm supposed to be with, make sure they're okay, and then keep walking. That's how fucking blind I am. They could literally be sitting in the same room as me, and my dumb ass wouldn't even notice. Yes, I'm a genius, but when it comes to noticing things that people try and do to get my attention, I'm absolutely blind. Also, how am I supposed to have someone like for me for who I am? All they'll see is my money and if not that, then they'll see my past. How is someone supposed to see me? Huh, Steve? Jesus Christ, I'm talking to someone who can't even answer me, much less hear me. Even if you were awake, you wouldn't care. Nobody cares", Tony yelled at first and then his voice slowly lowered down to almost a whisper.

I couldn't take it anymore. At this point, I was practically screaming to wake up. Oh, how much I just wanted to jump out of this stupid bed and hug him until he couldn't breathe. I just wanted to tell him how much I cared and never let him go. I just wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I was his fish, that I was the one who loved him for being himself. But I couldn't, I was trapped in my own body, hearing everything he said, and not being able to do anything about it.

This was about the time that one of the nurses decided to come in to check on me. Either that, or she came in because of Tony yelling. I'm guessing the latter, but I wasn't really sure what time it was.

"Mr. Stark? How did you get in? Visiting hours don't start until ten", the poor nurse sounded kind of frightened and worried. 

"Doesn't matter. I was just leaving", I then heard Tony get up out of the chair and the door to the room shut a little forcefully behind him. 

I didn't want him to leave and I really hoped he would come back.

\--------------------

It must be at least 10 in the morning now because the entire team is in my room, minus Tony. I didn't really mind though because he was technically here earlier. 

"Good morning, Captain of America!", Thor boasted as soon as he entered the room. 

"Jesus, Thor. Could you be any louder? It's only ten o' clock in the morning", Clint said, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh, you're just cranky because you had to stop playing with your new toy and had to come here instead", Natasha stated, "Yeah, Tony gave him some new arrows and me some new firepower this morning." I figured that she was talking to me, because everyone else had probably been used as target practice, especially Clint. They aimed a little over your head, so they wouldn't hit you, but whatever they shot at you still came pretty close.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that the Fantastic Four ended up cornering Doom and got whatever they needed back", Bruce said, "Also, as you can see, everything was taken care of by the Fantastic Four and we were not needed. Other than that, today has been pretty slow."

"Oh, but you didn't hear", Clint added, "Pepper broke up with Tony last night. Something about him being an ass all the time and stealing her limelight, or something like that. I don't really know all of the details, don't really care, but it looks like it kind of messed him up a bit."

Technically, I did hear. Not like they would know, but it kind of bothered me the way Clint described the situation. Tony wasn't an ass, he just did things and acted differently than most people.

"The Man of Iron is in a very ill-fitted mood this glorious morning", Thor boasted, once again. 

"Yeah, he's been sulking in his workshop again. I think that's the only reason as to why we got new toys", Natasha said, "I'm pretty sure he may have eaten something before he went down there, but I definitely know he hasn't slept."

"Actually he had", I wanted to add and if I could move, a slight smile would have probably crossed my face. 

"And he has probably finished all of the coffee in the house", Clint stated. 

"He better not touch my tea", Bruce mumbled.

Tony doesn't drink tea. I tried to get him to do it once, when we were both up in the kitchen after having nightmares, but he ended up looking at me like I had three heads and then ran to the coffee machine, grumbling about how much he hated tea. Let's just say, I never asked again and I always make sure there is enough coffee, so I don't have to hear him complaining. 

"Yeah, remind me to pick up more coffee so he's not pissed when we get back", said Natasha to the rest of the team.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. probably already got some for him", said Clint. 

"I don't care, it'll get him to shut up for a longer amount of time if we get more. You know he's going to finish whatever he got within an hour", Natasha said.

The door then opened and I heard all of them freeze for a second. 

"Hello", I heard a male say. I'm guessing he was one of the doctors. 

"Good morning", Natasha said in a semi-sweet tone. 

"Is all of your team here?", the doctor asked.

"No, we're missing one at the moment. Do we need him?", Natasha responded. 

"No, not if they don't mind me talking about Mr. Roger's condition without them."

"Eh, he'll be fine, he's just being a-", Clint then let out a yelp when someone slapped him. My bet is on Natasha.

"Um, ok", the Doctor sounded a little worried, "Well anyway, Mr. Roger's vital signs look good. All of his injuries from the accident have healed. His heart rate and blood pressure are great, but we still haven't seen any signs of improvement. He hasn't made any gestures or sounds to show that he is recovering."

"Do you have any idea of when he'll wake up?", Bruce asked. 

"At this point in time, without having any signs to go off of, we're really not sure. It could be anywhere from tomorrow to not in the foreseeable future."

"That really doesn't narrow it down", Natasha said, sounding a little perturbed. 

"We know, Miss. We're trying the best we can", the Doctor said, sounding truthful, "However, we can suspect that the serum is making his recovery faster. We don't exactly know for sure, but since all of his other injuries have healed faster due to it, it's as good a guess as any. Other than that, we have no more information to tell you for the time being, but we will let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you", Natasha said earnestly.

With that, the doctor left the room. 

"Well, we should probably get going. The Fantastic Four wanted us to join them at 1 , in order to see what Doom had taken", Bruce stated. 

"Damn, I forgot about that", Clint said with a huff. 

"Good afternoon, Captain of America!", Thor shouted. 

They all began to shuffle toward the door. 

"Tasha, you coming?", Clint asked. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Ok, we'll be in the car", Clint replied and then left.

"Steve, if you can even hear me, try to wake up soon. I'm afraid Tony's going to go down a dark road, if you don't", Natasha said softly, "Oh, and your secret's safe with me."

With me thinking dumbfoundedly as to what she meant, Natasha softly left the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Was she talking about what I thought she was talking about? Did she know that I liked Tony? I knew she was a spy and had to learn how to read emotions, but was I really that easy to read? As much as I wanted to know, I wouldn't until I could figure a way to get out of this state of entrapment. She had better be prepared for many questions when I woke up, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made Pepper seem like a bitch, I'm not good with breakups. Sorry this took so long to put up. I've been pretty busy. I'll try to post the next part sooner. Hope you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> P.S. If you didn't notice before, Steve has had feelings for Tony. Does Tony? Wait and see...


End file.
